Stranded
by SMBear
Summary: Strangers stranded on a desert island. LP
1. Stranded

Stranded

**A/N: Okay so I'm supposed to be updating Menage a LPR but this idea came whilst I was watching Lost and I had to write it. **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Captain Foley here. We seem to be experiencing a bit of turbulence folks. As precaution the fasten seatbelt sign has been switched on so please remain in your seats until it has been switched off. Thanks very much."

"Fuck…" he muttered under his breath, reaching for the belt, he tightened it as much as possible without cutting off circulation. Satisfied that it was tight enough he gripped onto the armrest. He hated flying at the best of times and this certainly wasn't one.

Lucas Scott was a high-flying businessman who had made a name for himself on Wall Street. He was the best junior investment banker the industry had seen for a long time. However, his success hadn't come without a price; he lives, eats and breathes work, often staying late during the week and weekends included to make sure he is always ahead of everybody else. And social life. What social life? You don't have friends in this business and if you do they screw you over. As for girlfriends, he hadn't had one for several years; too busy. Besides, why have one? When you can go to one of the many bars in the red-light district and pick up a nice piece of ass that will be gone in the morning hassle-free.

He loosened his tie and popped another piece of gum in his mouth desperately trying to ease his nerves.

The man in front of him stops a young woman with soft blonde curls and the most absorbing eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt, dark navy blazer and skirt which accentuated her long legs. Lucas pried his eyes away from her body to listen in on the conversation.

"Excuse me." He patted her arm to grab her attention.

_I'm not a fricking petting zoo_, she thought to herself. Internally she was rolling her eyes but due to the nature of her work it meant she had to be polite so she forced a smile. After all it was her duty.

"Yes sir?"

Peyton Sawyer hated her job with a passion. Dealing with obnoxious and rowdy passengers especially men, kids running amok down the aisle and being on your feet all day was tiring. It was by accident that she became an air stewardess. She was struggling to pay the month's rent and had just been fired for drawing on the job when she was looking in the job section of the local newspaper. The advert stood out so she figured what the heck. Beggars can't be choosers. Thanks to her brains and beauty she was placed in the First Class cabin where she could to tend to a businessman's every need.

They were all the same. Cocky, arrogant assholes dressed to the nines in designer wear with no respect for women or other people apart from themselves who think money solves everything. She hated having to fawn over their every whim and fancy but the job gave her a roof over her head, food on the table and best of all; she got to travel for she was never one to stay in one place. Itchy feet ever since she was a teenager when she had her first taste of freedom.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan martini," he said in a pretentious voice disregarding the need to say please or thank-you.

"Hmmmmm...No. Try again." She said treading dangerously between loaded sarcasm and politeness as she pointed to the fluorescent red light.

And with that she carried on walking leaving the man to snidely remark to the man next to him "And they call this first class. Bollocks!"

Lucas watched as she passed by with a huge smirk on her face. He chuckled. _She's a feisty one_ he thought. Shaking his head in disbelief at the nerve of the guy he settled back in his seat, appreciative of the fact that it took his mind off the fear. He rested his head back and closed his eyes when suddenly he had this sinking feeling in the pit of stomach. A feeling he hadn't felt since he was a kid when his mom used to take him to Six Flags. Deafening screams were heard all around him, people panicking and fumbling with their belts. He swallowed hard which was a difficult task thanks to the fact that his heart was in his throat beating furiously.

The drop in air pressure caused the oxygen masks to fall down and he grabbed one, placing it over his head taking in massive gulps of air. This was it. How his life was going to end.

Darkness.


	2. Where there is darkness, there is light

Stranded Part Deux

Where there is darkness, there is light.

A/N: I do not own OTH or Lost.

Italics are thoughts and other italic purposes.

His head hurt like a motherfucker and his mouth was dry with a salty taste. He opened his eyes only to close them again because the light burned his retinas. This time with more caution he slowly opened them, allowing them to gradually adjust to the harsh glare of the sun. What he saw, left him with a dull ache in his heart, bodies strewn all over the beach caught between tangled piles of twisted metal, suitcases and its contents everywhere. He gingerly stood up, his suit had been ripped apart presumably caused by the sheer force of impact into the water. His whole body was full of cuts and bruises but miraculously he had survived without any life-threatening injuries. Fear penetrated his being, quickly transforming into adrenaline as he went in search for survivors.

Roaming the beach, his hope faded with each body he encountered. _I'm the only survivor_ he thought as he sank to his knees and wept, his hands cradling his face.

"help!"

"Help!"

"HELP!"

Lucas's head shot up. He scanned the area looking for the owner of the voice. He saw no one. "I can't see you," he shouted back desperately.

"Over...here"

"Say it again. I'll follow the sound of your voice."

"Over…here"

His head whipped round and he frantically ran over to where the voice was coming from. He instantly recognised her as the air stewardess he had witnessed 'dealing' with a passenger on the plane. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't alone.

"I've twisted my ankle pretty bad, she said wincing with pain." He glanced down to see that her ankle was the size of a balloon.

Shit. He had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. "What can I do?"

Luckily for the both of them, air stewardesses have to go through an intense course of first aid before being allowed to fly.

"I need you to get something I can prop my leg on. Also please have a look through some of the luggage to see if anyone brought any pain killers with them."

He obliged like a lost puppy. "I'll be right back."

"_Air stewardess_!" He shouted.

"_Air stewardess_." He felt like a moron not knowing her name.

Peyton smiled as she heard the stranger call out her _name. _

She had seen him on the plane and thought he was cute but that the fact that he was businessman turned her off.

"Yes _businessman_," she yelled out.

"Nothing," he said panting as he approached. It was roughly midday when the sun was at it strongest and the sand didn't help things. It took twice the effort to travel over the grains that buckled under the slightest weight. Sweat dripped off his body.

"Just making sure you're not a mirage and that I'm here NOT going crazy."

"Believe me. I don't think you would be dreaming of this sort of scenario," she said dryly.

"True." _But I'd definitely be dreaming of you._

"Here. I got the things you asked for and I found a bottle of water so you don't have to swallow the pill dry. You'd be amazed at the crap people pack."

"Heh." People amaze me everyday." The man before her being one of them. She paused to take the Ibuprofen and sip some water. The water was like heaven cooling the back of her throat. She hadn't realised how thirsty she was. "Thanks."

"No problem" he said smiling. "Let's get that foot up."

He arranged the pillows and tenderly lifted up her.

Ow! She yelped

"Did I hurt you?" His expression full of worry.

She shook her head. "It just hurts in general." His concern for her was touching. _Maybe I've judged him too quickly. _

"Anything else I can do?"

"Errm, yeah. I need something to bandage my foot up." She said looking down hating the fact that she was vulnerable and had to rely on him; she was fiercely independent and the poor boy had just returned from a pillow-finding mission.

Lucas looked around. He honestly couldn't be bothered trekking somewhere and coming back again. So he ripped off a scraggly piece of what used to be Armani and wrapped it gently around her ankle.

Peyton couldn't help but admire the sculpted hunk of skin that now showed. Casting aside her lewd thoughts she asked him to stop being a wuss and tie the bandage tighter.

"Yes Ma'am." Once that was done he stood up again brushing the sand off him. "I'm gonna go look for something to shade us because with that ankle, we are not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't go anywhere" he added making a lame joke.

Peyton just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back."

-----------------------------

Darkness fell and Peyton had fallen asleep by the time Lucas had come back.

She looked so peaceful; inviting him to take a step closer to breathe in her beauty. As he inched closer, her eyes shot open and she sat up pale as a sheet, shivering as tears clouded up her eyes.

What's wrong, he asked instinctively wrapping his arm around her and wiping away the single tear on her cheek with his thumb.

You don't have to do that, she said softly.

I want to. Now tell me what happened.

You know earlier, we were just talking like nothing had happened. Like I had just tripped and hurt my ankle and you were a passer-by coming to the rescue. Naïve isn't it. Look at us! We are surrounded by dead bodies, stuck on this god forsaken island. I've seen "Lost", I know how it goes. And...and I don't even know your name.

"It's Lucas Scott. Luke for short."

"Luke, I had a flashback to the plane going down." She released a heavy sigh. "It was pandemonium with people screaming for their lives and I'm the one that is supposed to calm them down and tell them not to worry but I couldn't." Her hands shaking as the guilt and emotional toll took a hold of her. "I was paralysed by fear. I couldn't even do my damn job properly! She spat angrily. The last thing I remember before waking up on the beach was me crawling to my seat and grabbing an oxygen mask.

What are we going to do? She asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing for the moment," he was the epitome of calm but inside he was just as freaked out as Peyton but for their sake he kept his composure. He placed his hands over hers to steady her nerves noticing that they fit perfectly together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle; one cannot be complete without the other.

"Tomorrow will be a new day, a new beginning where we can start figuring out what to do, he said in a confident, re-assuring tone."

"It's going to be alright, right?" She asked in a small voice.

He squeezed her hand and flashed a small smile. "Right."

Light.


	3. Where do we go from here?

Stranded Part 3

Where do we go from here?

**A/N: I do not own OTH or Lost.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm touched and surprised that there has been so much interest in the story. The pressure is on now and I hope I don't disappoint.**

She felt a strong arm wrap around her as the sound of the waves crashing against the shore woke her up. She glanced sideways to find Lucas sound asleep, his head nuzzled into her arm. They must have fallen asleep like that she thought. There was something about him that she just couldn't figure out. She had pegged him as the typical "yuppie" yet so far he had proven her wrong at every turn. It was like she was waiting, wanting to find something wrong with him; a flaw so that she could push him away and stop being the snivelling girl she was being yesterday. Granted the circumstances were and are exceptional but for Peyton it was a moment of weakness that was not going to happen again.

She gently took his arm, taking care not to wake him and placed it in the gap between them. She needed her space. Shifting she groaned as the pain resurfaced sharp as a knife though luckily she had been too tired and drugged up to notice it during the night but today she was very aware of the throbbing. However, the swelling had gone down and she could actually see her ankle which was a plus.

She looked out along at the long horizon where a thin blue strip was the only thing separating heaven and hell and to her it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a yearning to capture the moment on paper crept in but she would have to without. So she just closed her eyes and drew it in her mind finishing off the art with the caption **Tragically Beautiful : **two words that could be used to sum up Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

Her thoughts went back to last night – the topic of starting over came to mind. What she really wanted to do today was give the people lying on the beach peace of mind, partly to cleanse her soul of the guilt she felt for not helping them in the way she should've and when they needed it the most.

The melancholic was stifling her so she turned her attention to the boy next to her.

She prodded Lucas. "Wake up."

Nothing.

She prodded harder which garnered a reaction that she was not expecting.

"Mum, stop poking. Five more minutes." He whined.

Bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, she watched in amazement as he turned over and started snoring again.

Five minutes later, he woke up mumbling "I'm up I'm up." The poor boy was still dazed and confused, his blonde hair all over the place; he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his limbs.

She watched him, waiting for him to properly wake up before saying good morning.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said groggily, his throat parched with thirst. He grabbed the water bottle and took a swig then politely offered some to Peyton. She gladly accepted; screwing the cap back on she asked him how he slept.

"Like a log. You?"

"Same."

There was a moment of silence which harvested awkwardness as the blondes had nothing else to say. How could they seeing as they were strangers who had only just met yesterday.

_Ask her about her ankle_

"How's the ankle" he asked pointing to it.

"It's better today but it still hurts. I should be able to be more active today." Sh said in a pleased manner.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" she said in a annoyed tone raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms in a defensive position; she hated people telling her what to do let alone men.

"Because you should let it heal properly before anything. We don't know how long it will take for the rescue team to find us."

"If they do," she snorted.

Noticing her pissy body language which he thought was bratty because he only had her well-being in mind he decided to stop being Mr. Nice Guy and bring out the Alpha Scott-ness that he was renowned for on Wall Street. "As I was saying," he said unimpressed by the glass is half empty interruption. "You don't want to aggravate the sprain and be on you ass all day whilst I'm running around doing all the work, do you? So just do as you're told. And as for the rescue team, you miss _stewardess_ should know that all planes have a black box so it's only a matter of time before they find us and we can be on our separate way." He had a smug look on his face as he eyeballed the blonde, not one to step down from a staring match.

Peyton could feel her blood boiling making her face increasingly redder as Lucas continued acting like the jackass she always knew he was. She crossed her arms tighter and being the stubborn girl she was gave him the deadliest evil stare; if looks could kill Lucas would be six feet under.

"First off, it's Peyton but it's not like you even bothered to ask. Secondly, _you_ were the one asking if you could do anything yesterday and last but not least I'm sorry that the plane just happened to crash and I sprained my ankle in the process," she said in a mock apologetic tone "so fuck off!"

Peyton had wiped the smug expression right off Lucas's face. He raised his hands. "Gladly," he huffed and stormed off across the beach trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Their first fight was akin to a summer storm that suddenly appears out of nothing with vehement passion and anger only to pass just as quickly leaving clear blue skies, crisp freshness and above all clarity.


	4. Silence is not easy

**Stranded **

**Silence is easy**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot.**

The trauma and shock of the first day had made the two band together, seeking comfort from each other but that was yesterday. Today the gloves had come off.

She was still seething with anger when she screamed out "God! Why are men such jerks?!" She let out a weak chuckle, she wasn't surprised, her instincts had never let her down and this time was no exception.

As a child she had endured a turbulent upbringing. After the death of his beloved wife, Larry – Peyton's father had become a shadow of himself; he used Peyton as a punching bag for his anger and hurt. The little girl didn't understand why but she made up excuses for him like he's missing mommy just like I am but she only put up with the abuse for so long because as she grew up and saw her friends interact with their fathers, she realized that what he was doing to her was wrong. She stopped making excuses for him and finally started fighting. So at the age of 16 she told the police about the beatings, showing them photographs of the marks on her body which in turn led to her father being locked up. She felt no remorse, the man she called Daddy had died the day her mom died.

She never said goodbye to Larry but instead chose to send him a drawing she had done. It was a series of three scenes, the first one was the three of them when they were a happy family, the second, an image of a frightened girl cowering in the corner as the father raised his hand and the last one was of a miserable bugger sitting all alone in his jail cell.

From that day she never looked back, intent on enjoying life and living it to its fullest. Now as an adult, the freedom she was denied as a kid was one of the things she cherished the most, never letting herself take it for granted. Yes. She was happy but she had never been able to get rid of the major men-issues imprinted on her by Larry. She trusted men as far as she could throw them and for the rare few who had managed to breech her guarded walls, well, she would always find a way of alienating them. It was her _modus operandi_, her defence mechanism that safe-guarded her heart from ever going through pain again.

In life you can only trust one person – yourself because no matter what people are only going to disappoint and hurt you.

She was barely a speck as he looked over towards her feeling guilty about the harsh words he said to her. On the other hand, he wasn't. He had stood his ground and told her like it is; if she can't handle the truth then it's her fault.

His frown relaxed as a small smile tugged the edges of his mouth; she was a feisty one and he liked that. All the girls he'd known would never have answered back; they would've just rolled over and taken it because after all he was Lucas Scott. Peyton was different, he could tell from the moment he saw her on the plane, her eyes had a spark in them which was refreshing and kind of hot. The image of her pissed-off face turned him on, because he's so used to having his way that he likes it when a woman takes charge.

Bringing his hand to his face, he slapped himself admonishing the fact thathe was thinking about her in a very pleasant way when he was supposed to be angry with her.

He turned his attention to more important matters.

The beach they had crashed onto was bordered by a dense tropical jungle abundant in fruit, animals and secrets. For the time being Lucas focused his efforts on gathering sticks. As he gathered them he arranged them in a big pile creating the base for a huge bonfire. His next mission was to find something to light it with.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach Peyton was struggling to move. Her ankle was giving her more trouble than expected, reducing her to crawling on her hands and knees with her bad ankle resting on top of her leg as she used her hands to pull her forward.

Every so often she would look to see what Lucas was up to. She noticed him going in and out of the jungle carrying something she couldn't quite figure out. Seeing him busying away reminded her of the things he had said earlier in the day. She wanted to prove him wrong and not be a lazy ass so she decided to look for objects; anything that could be useful.

The stench of the bodies and the heat were overwhelming her senses. Picking up a hat found amongst the wreckage she put it on and then took her shirt off leaving her in what remained of her skirt and a black bra. She ripped up the material and made a scarf out of it to cover her nose and mouth whilst the remainder of cloth was placed around her neck shielding it from the sun's rays.

Remembering seeing a woman with crutches boarding the plane, she went in search of them, making her way across the sand slower than a three-legged tortoise.

She looked for them everywhere with no success when they suddenly fell out of the sky.

What the – she looked up and found Lucas standing over her, he was stone-faced and tight-lipped.

_What is he doing here? Oh._

She went to open her mouth but quickly closed it,_ . If he expects a thank-you, he is wrongly mistaken._ Her stubbornness preventing her from saying anything.

His eyes caught sight of her body on all fours, half-naked and glistening with beads of sweat. She was giving him fodder for his dirty thoughts. He dropped the crutches in front of her. Lucas knew she wasn't going to say anything but he could see it in her eyes that she was grateful. Not wanting to stay a minute longer because if he did he would talk to her or pounce her he swiftly turned around walking away back to his area of the beach.

Parts of the wreckage were on fire sending a plume of black smoke into the air which hopefully would be seen by search and rescue. He placed the wood on the burning fire before going back to search for more.

The crutches increased her mobility ten fold. They had been difficult to get used to at the beginning but she was now hopping round like a pro. All the items she had found had been sorted into different categories and placed in their respective suitcases.

As the sun inched further and further below the horizon, she tiredly wiped her forehead deciding that she wasn't going to do anything else today.

Lucas mirrored her thoughts as he sat beside the crackling fire opening a tray that was labelled chicken and potatoes in white wine sauce and placed it near the fire in order to heat up. He wondered how Peyton was, what she was doing, if she had food and other concerns about her well-being. He had wanted to go over again but his pride stood in the way; he had debated for an hour whether or not to take the crutches to her and in the end he did but that was all he was going to do. He had done enough already.

The smell of food reached his nostrils and he eagerly devoured the food in two bites. Almost feeling full he yawned and stretched his arms suddenly feeling the day's activities weigh heavily on his body. Every muscle in his body ached, even muscles he never knew he had and the exposed parts of his body were red, tingling with a burning sensation, his light skin making him an easy target for sunburn.

Peyton opened up a pack of dry roasted nuts and shoved it in her mouth. All the crap people had packed seemed to have landed on her side the beach, everything except for food. So here she was eating paltry nuts which were having no effect on her growling stomach. Resigning herself to hunger, she settled down for the night grabbing blankets and laying them on the ground then she fluffed the pillows. Making sure her ankle was propped up, she laid down but then cursed. She had forgotten to put some after-sun on which she knew she would rue in the morning if she didn't. At long last with everything out of the way she was able to relax, her body releasing a heavy yawn. Her thoughts drifted to Lucas and what he was doing right now. Solitude was a good friend of hers but she had to accept the fact that she missed his presence.

Sleep evaded them that night, Peyton was too hungry and Lucas was in pain from the sunburn. If only they could put their differences and pride aside they would then realise that what they were looking for was with the other.

**A/N: So guys let me know what you think. Has someone else survived the crash? What secrets lurk in the jungle and most importantly when will these two get it together. I know some of the events are not plausible such as food crashing onto one area only but they are just to serve the story. The interaction and love story between Lucas and Peyton is the main focus.**

**Thanks Steph aka Smutty**


	5. It took long enough

**Stranded**

**Chapter 5 – It took long enough.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Like most people, I have been really busy thus the reason for not updating but I assure you I will never leave a ****fic**** unfinished. ****Steph**** x**

Lucas woke up in a foul mood. He looked like a lobster and his skin was red raw. It didn't help that him and Peyton were still not talking. Lucas gingerly moved as he could feel the rising sun's warmth beat down on his body. His skin looked like someone has used sandpaper all over it. His skin was raw and clung to his clothes. Any movement made the skin force itself away from the fabric. It was like a million band-aids being pulled off at once. The pain was so excruciating that tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't one for crying; showing his emotions because after all he was _Lucas Scott_ but this was pure torture. He winced as he slowly sat up, taking every care not to aggravate the pain. It was no use, the pain was constant and it wasn't going anywhere. He tried to take his mind off the tenderness by scanning the other side of the beach for Peyton. He was concerned about her, wondering if she slept okay and if her ankle was any better but he wasn't going to let that show, anytime soon.

_Grrrrrrowl_ ...was the sound that had kept her up all night. The deafening roaring in her ears was a constant reminder of how hungry she was. Peyton's stomach was slightly bloated; she hadn't eaten anything properly in two days. If anyone saw her, they would've mistaken her for being a few months along. On the upside, her ankle was feeling better, the swelling had gone down and the pain was subsiding so that raised her spirits.

She looked over to where Lucas was and saw that he was already up. _Growl._ "Dammit," she said as her stomach once again let her know it needed food. She wondered if Lucas had food and if so, would he give her some. Her tummy was telling her to go over there but her heart and mind was saying no.

She patted down what was left of her skirt and picked up a shirt, deciding that it was not a good idea just going over in her black bra. Especially considering the reaction it had evoked from Lucas the day before. She had noticed him staring at her and it didn't bother her. She was used to it anyway with all the sleazy business men but this was different. It wasn't leering. It _was_ sexual but in a good way.

She grabbed her crutches and made her way over there.

Lucas was thinking about what he could have for breakfast when he saw out of the corner of his eye a figure approaching. He turned round to see Peyton hobbling over. He instinctively ran his hands through his hair, trying to flatten his bed hair. He had an image to protect, he thought as he chuckled to himself. He then straightened down the clothes he was wearing, wincing in the process.

"Hey," she said in a small voice, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey," he replied in a sheepish tone.

It was awkward; no words came to mind.

Lucas signalled for her to sit down, noticing that she was all sweaty from the walk over here. He handed her a bottle of water which she accepted gracefully.

She swigged down a gulp of water.

"Sorry," she said barely audible.

"What?" He had heard but he needed to hear it again just to be sure.

"I'm sorry. Not for yelling at you because you deserved that but for ignoring you. We are in this together, whether we like it or not and it's not gonna help if we can't even put our pride and differences aside so that we can try to make the time we have on this island as bearable as possible."

"I'm sorry, too. I said some things that I shouldn't have. It's just..."

"What?"

"It's just that I'm not used to the person I am here. In the real world, I'm Lucas Scott, whizz kid who has everyone at his beck and call. But here, I'm nobody and the fact that I was following you around like your lackey unnerved me. Hell, the fact that I'm talking to you about my fears right now is scary."

"You're not nobody, you're _Lucas_. And the reason you were helping me out was because deep down, under the bravado is a genuine, nice guy." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "I see it even if you don't. We're more alike you and me then we'd like to admit," she chuckled.

"You mean you like Journey at 3am too?" He said jokingly, lighting up the heavy conversation they were having.

She stuck out her tongue and playfully patted him on the arm. Lucas yelped which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton.

"Shit, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit of sunburn, that's all."

"Let me take a look."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." His macho pride once again surfacing.

Stop being a baby, Scott and let me have a look. She said with a stern face.

_And the feisti__ness__ returns._ He put his hands up. "Fiine but I warn you it's not pretty."

Flakes of skin came off as he took his shirt off. Peyton had to look away, the sight almost making her throw up.

"Lucas" she said softly, "I'll be back." And with that, she grabbed the crutches and went back to her camp.

"Uh? Okay." He said confused. Fearing that he had scared her away.

She came back and knelt down, carefully making sure her ankle was okay. She unscrewed the cap on the bottle and proceeded to squirt some lotion onto her palms. "This is going to make it better." She rubbed his back tenderly, working the lotion into his skin using the softest of touches, scared that she was going to hurt him. "Does it hurt?"

He nodded. "But you're making it better," he said as he let his guard down and his body relax under her touch. Peyton grinned like a school girl. No man had ever said something so nice to her. Not even her ex, Jason. Hence the reason why he was her ex.

Every once in a while, his body would jerk when her finger touched an extra sensitive area.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. How can I repay you?"

"You have food and I'm starving so that would be a good place to start."

The conversation ceased, allowing a level of comfort to come in as the two of them just enjoyed the sound of each other breathing. Peyton continued to soothe his tender back, tracing her fingers around the definition of his muscles. Lucas closed his eyes, succumbing to her touch

Unbeknownst to them, dark, beady eyes were watching them from afar amongst the dense foliage, intruding on their intimate moment. Sweat dripped down his bearded face. He was watching them cautiously. A younger man beside him couldn't take his eyes off the blonde beauty. "She's fucking hot."

"Watch it", the older man said. "They have some explaining to do."


End file.
